wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Vydul Minn
Parents & family. Vydul had an almost perfectly functional family with a caring father, three annoying brothers and the ever-so-perfect older sister, Clades. Her brothers Neon and Faehl were respectively one and two years older than her, while she also had a twin-brother who was named Vanhees. Being the youngest children, together with Vanhees, they only know that their mother died giving birth to the pair, as claimed by her father, Anders . Anders himself was an aging paladin who took up a librarian's position in Northshire Abbey. Her mother, Aelera Black, was supposedly domestic, somewhat of a mystery, until one day... Progressive prepubescence. Albeit being a lovable kid, she didn't get along well with her brothers or sisters. Her brothers teased her, and often crossed the line of play and pain. Also, she beared a grudge for her sister, Clades, as the older family member was more successful in everything she did, leaving Vydul behind as the clumsy echo of her own valiant nature. Their father seemed to prefer Clades over the younger sibling in everything, seeing as she was to become an excellent fighter and a leader, as opposed to Vydul who preferred to be alone and simply watch the plants grow, or observe people from afar, climbing up tall trees and 'camping' there for hours more often than not. The most important events in Vydul's childhood started transpiring after she found her mother's blue, thick spellbook in the attic of their house in Westfall. She was keen to study the arts of arcane, very quickly devoured by the pleasures and power of magic as the art's seeming full potential unfolded in front of her eyes. The book contained mostly basic spells and overall knowledge of the art, as if her mother left it there intentionally. Soon after, she found another package of knowledge - this time including the arts of shadow magic. She practiced and studied mercilessly, often even presumed lost by her careless, maddening father as she didn't return to home for days, sometimes even for weeks, traveling around in the Westfall. However, even despite her self-training, she was far to young for her magic to be anywhere near potency. Unfortunately her cozy life at home came to an end as her father, stumbling back home from the inn one particularly gloomy night, saw her attempting to channel some kind of a mind-spell to manipulate one of her small friends. The old man went crazy and she was lucky to get away with her life. Being thrown out of the home, she had to manage herself now, and her pathetic magic was not a big help. Dreadful puberty. Quite soon after her banishment from home, she travelled to Elwynn where she was picked up by an old, traveling salesman of a hermit, who was also a skilled arcanist. He tried to sway the girl away from the darker side of magic, and taught Vydul some rather easy ways to disguise herself, bias people, and also how to get enough coin to live well and not be hungry with simple magical tricks that the man had learned in his time. He also noticed Vydul's uncanny prowess with the art and told her to turn to the mages of Stormwind, and soon started forcing it on the girl. As a rather rebellious youngster, Vydul had no escape but to flee from the hermit, and did so skillfuly, using his own tricks against him. She returned home. The house was empty, and so was the barn next to it. The area around seemed completely devoid of any life whatsoever. As she made her way into the basement below her previous house, a grievous sight appeared. Neon and Faehl, her two older brothers were lifelessly hanging in the ominously misty room, ropes pulled over their necks. That could, or could not have been the moment she went through a snap, and her brain stopped working as a normal person's brain, and started working as Vydul's brain. Soon after releasing the dead bodies, she noticed a drunkard lying in the corner of the dusty, morbid cellar. She recognized her 'mumbling, drunk and disgusting excuse of a father,' as she herself would say. No one would probably remember the exact words he said, as Vydul was quick to shut his mouth after he claimed he killed the brothers himself for being lustful with the girls in the nearby village. Vydul brutally murdered her own father, and cut his body into pieces. She enjoyed it greatly, she began to love, absolutely adore the feeling of sharp objects sawing through flesh. It was a twisted, sickly turn. No breakdown, not even a moment to think. She knew herself, or so she thought - the already growing corruption was taking over her meager mind. To somewhat even celebrate her new, changed self (and obviously abandon the previous, worthless Vydul, full of grief and despair), she took a form or a Kaldorei with her already rather skillful use of arcane disguises to present herself as a representative of the race that she has always admired because of their mysterious presence and unrivaled beauty. Girly womanhood. As Vydul kept progressing forward with her magic, corruption took over her fully. Completely enthralled after murdering her own father, she went on to murder a criminal a couple of months later. A simple rapist, who went from a lively man in a seventeen year old Vydul's loving embrace to pieces in a gray wooden box. Vydul never really had to worry about a full stomach, or an empty pocket - she always got what she wanted. And her wishes weren't utopical. Years went by as she kept honing her skills, practicing her magical talent ludicrously hard, but also keeping her physique in form with running, and practicing the fine arts of dagger-throwing. As she slowly became more powerful, the seed of corruption branched. She went on to travel further than Elwynn, and slowly adopt the ways of a necromancer. Soon she became a wielder of negative energy not to be overlooked. One can not exactly say what forced her to make such decisions, but the potent corruption spreading inside her coupled with her disgusting inclination to admiring undeath would have probably played a major part in it. Deficient travesty in Durotar. Her travels and adventures are simply too much to talk about in even a novel, so I will perhaps start from when the true saga begun. It was a fine, sunny day in Durotar as a sinister troll shadow caster called Thale completed a ritual to summon his master, who remains unknown. However, something went wrong an a neutron splintered in Thale's mind as he saw a young night elf standing in front of himself. As it became apparent Thale had no time nor power to summon anyone again, so he presented Vydul with a chance - help him or die. Vydul found the latter option to be more beneficial to her position, and she did so. The pair firstly took down a large tiger only to raise it as Thale's undead mount, and then went on to battle some of the nearby centaur groups, almost killing themselves in the process. They were both closed in, sinister figures, as their relationship stayed throughly professional without a hint of friendship. One day, Thale snapped as he was smacked with the most brilliant of ideas - to raise centaurs only to try and gather a group, or even an army. The centaurs, however, were no easy prey. Soon they were accompanied by a rather random dwarf from the Explorers' league who didn't reveal his background, but worked with them, undercover. Due to sudden twist and turns of events, the dwarf was killed. Vydul was almost swayed to the 'good' side to betray Thale, but thinking that the troll was more beneficial to keep alive she double-crossed the dwarf instead, and killed him - but not before he managed to stab herin a pesky, though desperate and essentially a successful attempt for revenge. Vydul was healed after days, due to Thale's herbs and rituals to call forth the power of loas, as apparently he hadn't given up that side of his magic either. Despite the rather valiant efforts from the troll, Vydul gained a rather grievous speech distortion from her injured vocal chords after that, and went on to simply talk in a rather confusing way for months to come. Evidently, before the explorers' league aspirant died, he managed to send a letter to one of his best friends - a human mage and a warrior called Alistair. Luckily for Vydul, the letter said that the apparent night elf is rather trustable while the troll is the true sinister figure, but things didn't go just as well as due to Alistair's rather sadistic nature at the time, he managed to capture and constrain Vydul, mentally torturing her until she broke, and did admit that she indeed killed his friend. Vydul was left alive and let go, as Alistair seemed to take her into slight liking. However, it wasn't quite as mutual as when next time Alistair appeared, Vydul attacked her on sight and stupidly wasted almost all her energies only to get blocked against the mage's defensive spells. Next thing she knew Alistair was gone again, after a very swift conversation as he tried to talk some sense into her, but failed. After months, Vydul and Thale had almost as if conjured up an army of over hundred heads. Undead, broken centaur heads. They managed to actually rather successfully raid Sen'jin village, Vydul playing a major part in the battle herself. No major figures were present, so perhaps she alongside with Thale had the luckiest of timings. Soon after the battle and reaping the loot, they escaped with their excuse of a legion shattered, but so was the village. Soon after the attack, she was confronted by Alistair who sent visions into her head, of Clades placing some kind of a throne in her head. It could be noted that she was in her human form. That episode inflicted her hard, and made her rather self-concious for a time as her mind battled between what she is, what she would or wouldn't like to be and what-not in the most straight-forward battles of good versus evil, however in a larger span of time she did remain the same. 'TO BE CONTINUED AND SPELLCHECKED.' Category:Characters